


Love in a Hopeless Place

by runflowerock



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runflowerock/pseuds/runflowerock
Summary: We don't know what awaits us in the future.Mingyu wanted to free his mind from the kingdom matters that was why he was sailing with his friends. But, instead of being free, he met a siren, a very beautiful one in the middle of his journey and that was when his mind haunted by a blur memories of him and a childhood friend





	Love in a Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingseokmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/gifts), [aixmarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixmarie/gifts).



> Trigger Warning: words of depression, and attempted suicide
> 
> Warning: grammatical errors, typos, cliche plot

The name was Kim Mingyu. A handsome pirate back in those days. He sailed off with his crew to help the ones in need. Was he a mere pirate? No. He was actually the prince of a well-known kingdom. But why did he become a pirate?

“I was bored at the castle. Father does everything and I got nothing to do so I decided to sail off with my friends.” That was what he said. Bored. A funny reason, right? But yeah, he apparently did a great job on helping people, so his family just lets him do whatever he wanted to do.

As for now, he was on a trip to their next destination after he helped people in a small island that suffered from poverty.

“I didn’t help much. I somehow brought some life supplies from home. I can use it to help them, so they won’t be starving themselves.” He said when a local resident thanked him.

He was just being this down-to-earth prince who loved to help because he knew clearly that a kingdom wouldn’t last long forever. But how about his love life?

Apparently, this handsome and kind pirate had never been in love before. He always stayed inside the castle and rarely goes out. Whenever his family held welcoming parties, he would just appear for a slight second when his father gave out the opening speech, and disappearing after, even before any princesses could find him and asked him to dance.

Hey, it wasn’t like he couldn’t dance or something. He was just bored with all the formalities he had to use every day. That was why he asked his friends to go with him.

 Okay, back to current situation.

It was one day in November, it should be winter time soon, but the wind didn’t feel cold at all. Mingyu and one of his friends sat on the deck, facing the ocean.

“This actually feels nice.” Seokmin, one of Mingyu’s friend commented. He’s been close with Mingyu since they were babies. Even though Seokmin – and all his friends – wasn’t a prince like himself, Mingyu wouldn’t trade anything else for having them. He was glad his parents didn’t forbid him from making friends.

“What feels nice?”

“Us. Sailing like this with you guys, I’ve never dreamed of it, but it happened.” Seokmin played with the hem of his shirt. “What do you think, Mingyu?”

Mingyu looked at Seokmin. “It’s nice. You know it’s suffocating there in the castle. With that robe and those rules. I’m glad that mother and father allowed me to be here with you guys.” He turned his gaze far at the ocean.

“Of course, The Majesties have allowed you to go with us. We basically grew up with you, of course they allowed us to go together.”

 Mingyu let out a big laugh. “Yeah right.”

“Mingyu-yah! Seokmin-ah! Come have lunch!” Junhui, who became an unofficial chef of their ship called them over to have lunch.

If I were to introduce Mingyu’s circle of friends, there is Seungcheol, Seokmin, Junhui, Vernon, Soonyoung and Chan. Seungcheol, and Mingyu were the captains, Seokmin and Vernon were the co-captains, and lastly, Junhui, Soonyoung, and Chan were the chefs.

“What’s the menu today, hyung?” Mingyu got up from his position and followed Junhui to the kitchen to eat.

“Some kimchi stew, and abalone we got from the resident of the nation we were at yesterday.” Junhui said.

“Wow we got an expensive menu today.” Seokmin chuckled.

“Shut it.” Seungcheol in the kitchen muttered. “Help me cut this instead.”

When Seokmin and Seungcheol were done with cutting abalone into bite pieces, they all gathered in the kitchen and started eating.

“Thank you for the meal!”

***

Mingyu woke up to the sound of someone singing. He looked at the bed beside him and found Seokmin still snoring soundly. The one who loved to sing on their ship is Seokmin. But if Seokmin was sleeping, then who’s singing?

He decided to come out to the deck to look at the far ocean. They were heading to the south when he heard from his father that one country there needed help.

That was when he saw a siren, swimming around his ship and singing. His voice was so beautiful to the point that Mingyu would willingly jump down to the water to hear him sing. But no. He still had his full sanity even though he was half-asleep right now.

He decided to talk to the siren.

“Hey!”

The siren stopped singing and looked at the voice. He swam closer to Mingyu.

“Hey handsome pirate.”

Mingyu went down to the spot where they usually fish. It was much closer to the water.

“What creature are you?” Mingyu asked when he noticed the siren’s fin.

“I’m sure you know what creature I am, handsome.” The siren sat beside Mingyu, still maintaining the safe distance because he knew Mingyu couldn’t get wet, even though he himself wasn’t considered as wet in the first place.

“Um, I know what you are, but I can’t believe my eyes that I’m actually seeing a siren for real. I thought it was only a legend.”

“Well now you are, handsome.” The siren puts his hand on Mingyu’s cheek, patting it lightly. Mingyu felt strange, because the siren’s hands weren’t wet nor cold. It didn’t feel like he was a species of fish.

“You keep calling me handsome. Do you have name, siren?”

“Call me Wonwoo.” The siren answered.

“So, Wonwoo, why are your hands not wet? It doesn’t feel cold as well.”

Wonwoo fell silent for a second. He didn’t know how to answer this question.

“Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo jumped back to the reality, seeing a very handsome face in front of him.

“I have to go. See you later handsome!” With that he jumped to the water and dived down.

“That was weird. He IS weird.”

Mingyu decided to go back to his bed. But he couldn’t fall asleep. He kept thinking about that siren that he just met.

_‘I’m sure I saw him somewhere. But I can’t remember?’_

_***_

“Where were you just now?” Seungcheol asks Mingyu who was just coming inside the machine room. He was in charge of being a captain – again – tonight.

“Hyung, have you ever heard of a siren?” Mingyu suddenly asked.

“I have. Why?”

“I just met one.” Mingyu sat beside Seungcheol. The latter shocked. “Where?!”

“There.” He pointed to the space where he talked with Wonwoo before.

“Ah you were there.”

“Yeah.” Mingyu nodded.

“Did he or she sing?”

“Yes.” Mingyu took a second to answer. “And it’s a he.” He continued.

“Be careful, Mingyu. Sirens usually sing to lure you away, so you would jump to the water and follow them, but you’ll die anyway. Humans can’t breathe underwater remember.” Seungcheol explained.

“How do you know about this, Hyung?” Mingyu quite shocked honestly. He didn’t know that Seungcheol would know this much.

“My grandfather’s step brother died because of them.” Seungcheol shrugged.

“WHAT?”

“Don’t shout oh gosh. Yeah he drowned because he wanted to hear the siren sing. He thought it was the voice of his true love.”

“Did your family come to find his body?” Mingyu face Seungcheol. Curiosity hit him.

“Of course not! He was like us back then. Pirates, who love sailing to help people, and he had another purpose. To find his true love. But death came to fetch him even before he could meet his true love.”

“When did this happen, hyung?”

“Around sixty years ago. It was so long ago. I’ve never heard anything about sirens anymore after that, until you mentioned it to me.” Seungcheol said. “You need to be careful Mingyu-yah. We don’t know the real intention of those sirens. I’m warning you.”

Mingyu spaced out. His heart said that the siren that he just met wasn’t originally a siren. It was just too weird.

“Hyung.”

Seungcheol turned his head.

“Do you think fish would have warm hands?” Mingyu muttered.

“What do you mean? Fishes don’t have hands!” Seungcheol hit Mingyu.

“Hyung stop hitting me! I meant the sirens!” Mingyu pouted, rubbing the part where Seungcheol hit him.

“I think so? Since they’re half fish?”

“So you think if fishes got hands, theirs are gonna be cold right?”

“Why do you ask this question Mingyu-yah? Go sleep! It’s almost dawn!”

“Yeah hyung, I think I’m going back to sleep now. Good night.” Mingyu walked back to his room. He lays down and tries to fall asleep but no avail, he was still thinking about the siren.

He was a hundred percent sure he saw that siren before. Not here in the far ocean but in the land instead. But he couldn’t remember where and how or even who he was. Mingyu was also thinking about how his face didn’t represent the actual sirens. He had these beautiful features, squared chin, sharp jawline, small eyes, full lips, pale skin, he was like a cursed human?

“Huh Mingyu? You’re awake?” Mingyu snapped from his thoughts, hearing Seokmin’s voice.

“I should be the one asking you that silly.” Seokmin chuckled, rolling down from his bed. “Don’t you have any other methods to get up man?”

Seokmin shook his head. “I don’t think I have for today. I don’t want to move from my bed.”

The taller sat on his bed, looking at his best friend. “Seok, have you ever heard of sirens?”

The latter opened his eyes lazily. “mother used to read that as my bedtime stories. Never seen one for real.”

Mingyu spaced out again. He didn’t know how to react. From what Seungcheol and Seokmin said, they weren’t actually related to it. Even though Seungcheol said his relatives had died because of that, it was so long ago, and he never encountered one.

“Did you meet one earlier today?” Seokmin’s voice snapped him back to the reality. He blinked several times before looking at Seokmin.

“Honestly yes. Like few hours earlier. I was asleep, but I heard someone singing. I thought it was you at first but when I saw your bed you were still fast asleep, and I just went outside and saw a siren swimming around our ship. We ended up talking for a moment, but he just disappeared when I asked why his hand isn’t cold.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up Kim Mingyu! I wanna meet a siren at least once in my life!” Seokmin hit Mingyu’s legs that dangling from the bedframe.

“STOP STOP! Aw that hurts! You were snoring so I didn’t want to wake you up!” He rubbed the part where Seokmin hit earlier.

“How was the siren? You said it’s a he?”

“I’m not sure Seok. Yes yes it’s a he. I mean I’m not sure that he’s actually a siren. He has beautiful features for a siren, but his hands aren’t cold! It’s so warm like human hands!” Mingyu ruffled his own hair, frustrated. He didn’t know why he felt like this, he wasn’t even thinking about those princesses back at his home country.

“Wow wake me up later if you’re gonna meet him again!” Seokmin hit Mingyu’s shoulder hard before leaving the room.

“That little shit.” Mingyu mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

***

Wonwoo sat on his bed. Still thinking about Mingyu. He knew Mingyu. Very well, actually. Being a siren wasn’t easy for him. Knowing the love of his life, living well, not remembering him wasn’t easy. Yes, Wonwoo and Mingyu were childhood best friends. Before all of this happened.

_“Mingyu!” A tall kid was running to his best friend who was just sitting on a swing around the castle._

_The name’s owner turned around, seeing his best friend and smiled so big. “WONWOO HYUNG!”_

_They hugged each other and sat on the grass, telling each other what happened on their respective castles._

_“mother allowed me to have cats! You know Mingyu?! She’s a Russian blue! I named it Mingu!” Wonwoo shouted excitedly._

_“Why Mingu, hyung? It should be Nonu!” Mingyu pouted, Wonwoo giggled. He stood up and pecked Mingyu’s lips._

_“Because Mingu is cute!” Wonwoo squealed. Mingyu still pouted, now crossing his legs._

_“I’m gonna ask mother to get me a puppy and I’ll named it Nonu then.” He shouted happily._

_Wonwoo laughed so hard. “That’s a great idea!”_

_“I’m gonna ask mother now! I’ll see you tomorrow hyung!” Mingyu ran back to his castle to tell his mother about getting him a puppy._

_Their friendship was going strong until they grew up. They practically grown into two handsome men who attract girls all over the country._

But one day, Wonwoo’s family didn’t show up on the annual party that was being held in Mingyu’s castle. Mingyu asked here and there but no avail. Their family was announced missing two days after and that was when Mingyu started to get depressed. He missed his Wonwoo hyung so much. He was planning to propose to Wonwoo on that party, but he didn’t show up. He realized he was in love with Wonwoo for a little while now, but it’s too late. He almost gave up on his life. Cutting his veins or even tried to jump out of the window. His family knew this, and little did Mingyu know, they had asked a wizard to erase his memory about Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sighed. If he didn’t go to the forest the day before the annual party, he wouldn’t be a half-siren like this.

_Wonwoo was going to the forest with his dad, for hunting as usual. He didn’t know why their fate was meeting a witch who just committed a crime – Wonwoo didn’t know what kind of crime it was, he just had the feeling – his father was begging to let them out alive, but life was cruel. The witch killed his father and cursed him._

_He didn’t know how long he fainted. One day, he woke up with legs replaced by a fin, on a bed, under the sea. He didn’t how he ended up being there, but he was being taken care of by another siren. That was when he knew he was cursed, and the only way to get back to his human form is being loved by someone who loved him before he turned into a siren._

_Wonwoo didn’t know what to do to find the love of his life. They were on a different place. Mingyu was on the land, and he was in the ocean. He almost gave up and accepting his fate of being a siren until one day his fellow sirens talked about the handsome pirates going closer to their place. He tried his luck. He swam near the surface around the pirates’ ship, singing. Because he knew that’s how sirens lured their victims into the water. But he didn’t do it because of that._

_That was when he met Mingyu again, but Mingyu didn’t remember him. He could hear a crack sound from his heart._

“Wonwoo?” A calming sound called him.

“Yes mother?”

“How are you today?” His ‘siren’ mother sat on his bed.

“I’m good.” Wonwoo answered. He didn’t know what else to say to his siren mother. He missed his real family.

“Did you meet the pirates?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“Did you try to lure them?” His mother asked again. Wonwoo went silent. His mother chuckled.

“Wonwoo son, I know most people think that sirens are singing to lure their victims into the water. But we don’t do it here son. I didn’t know why that witch keeps cursing people and sending them here. I don’t even understand how all these works” Wonwoo’s siren mother laughed, and she continued.

“But I’m serious Wonwoo, you’re not singing to lure the pirates into the water, but to get your love back to you. You got it?”

Wonwoo froze in his place. He thought it has only been there for a week or a bit longer since he turned into a siren and he was lucky this place wasn’t the usual siren places.

“Mother, you said, if I want to go back to my original form, I have to get the love of my life back right? I’m sorry but can I ask what happened to yours mother? From what I know, you’ve been this place’s guardian for years” Wonwoo wasn’t stupid. He saw sadness flashed in his siren mother’s beautiful eyes.

“I – I asked the witch to turn myself into a siren because –“ His mother sobbed a little. Wonwoo felt guilty because he felt like he was opening the mother’s dark past.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, it’s fine mother. You don’t have to tell me.” He patted his mother’s back, but instead of crying harder, her sobs stopped.

“It’s alright. I was just shocked. No one here treated me like their own mother and they never asked me things other than _‘why I’m here’_ or _‘when will I turn back into a human’_. I was just shocked Wonwoo-yah” She ruffled Wonwoo’s hair.

“I think, you guys turning into sirens were partially my fault. That witch is – no – was my friend. She studied dark magic without us knowing. I eventually knew about it because one day, I accidentally saw her practicing, turning a cat into a mermaid and sent it to the ocean. I was shocked to be honest, Wonwoo-yah. But, I’m good at keeping secrets. Even until today. I don’t know who to tell, until one day, my fiancé threatened her to tell our king about her dark magic and she ended up killing him. She was mad because she thought I told my fiancé about her but I didn’t! I didn’t know what crossed my mind that day when I asked her to turn me into a siren and throw me to the ocean. She started doing that often until you came. I can’t go back to my original form because someone has already had my heart and he died. I wasn’t able to love anymore. I want to stop her from cursing people or just randomly murdering but I don’t know how.” Wonwoo’s siren mother looked frustrated.

‘ _Should I get my hopes up? Will Mingyu remember me?_ ’ Wonwoo asked himself.

“He will remember you, honey. He’s been waiting so long to meet you again. Just keep appearing close to his ship and he’ll eventually remember.” His mother suddenly said. He felt like she could read his mind.

“Are you sure?”

“A hundred percent sure!” His siren mother smiled so big.

“Thank you so much, mother!” Wonwoo swam and hug her tight.

“Anytime, darling!”

***

The day changed into the night. Mingyu couldn’t sleep a blink. After receiving news from his father that he should return home right after his duty in the south, he honestly didn’t know what to do. His father has never been this demanding before. He had a feeling about something related to his engagement party. He should get married soon anyway. He is the heir to the throne. But he didn’t feel like it. He wouldn’t want to get married to someone he didn’t love. It felt like there was something missing inside his heart, love? But he believed that he had never fallen in love before. He finally shrugged the thought off and didn’t know how, the image of Wonwoo, the siren entering his mind.

He dwells on those thoughts again. He was a hundred percent sure that he actually knew Wonwoo before but he couldn’t remember where or when he met him. But he could feel something about him related to his heart.

He kept thinking and thinking until he heard someone’s voice singing to his favorite song. He was sure it was Wonwoo because all of his friends were asleep already. He went to the deck to check and he saw the siren swimming around the ship.

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu called.

Wonwoo stopped singing and looked up. He saw Mingyu running down the stairs to the lowest deck. Wonwoo swam towards the deck and sat on it, waiting for Mingyu.

“Wonwoo! Why did you run away last night?” Mingyu suddenly asked.

Wonwoo could hear his heart break. This Mingyu was still the old Mingyu he knew. A sun for everyone.

“Duty calls.” Wonwoo answered shortly.

“But, I’m still curious about you to be honest.” Mingyu said. He moved his body closer to the siren because he knew he wouldn’t get wet. But, on the other side, Wonwoo’s heart was beating so fast inside his chest.

“Why are your hands not cold? You’re a fish, right?” Mingyu pulled a super cute confused expression. Wonwoo just had to laugh at it.

“Why are you laughing?! Yah! I’m serious!” Mingyu pouted even more.

“Be polite! I’m older than you silly!” Wonwoo hit Mingyu’s head lightly before realizing what did he just say.

“How do you know that I’m younger than you?” Mingyu asked in confusion.

“Your attitude.” He answered blatantly.

“What’s with my attitude? I passed my attitude class already!”

“Go check yourself out on the water, your pout is not cute.” Wonwoo moved his position, now closer to Mingyu.

“Did you just say my pout is cute?”

“Do you have a trouble hearing? I said your pout isn’t cute” Wonwoo huffed.

“Eyyy just be honest hyung you admit that my pout is cute right?” Mingyu kept nudging Wonwoo’s bare shoulder. Now that he saw it, he thought of something.

“Hyung aren’t you cold?”

Wonwoo turned his head only to meet clear hazel eyes.

“Why should I feel cold?”

“Because you’re practically half-naked?” Mingyu tilted his head, and as always, Wonwoo found it cute.

“Only a little.” Wonwoo said.

“But your hands are warm hyung.” Mingyu took Wonwoo’s hands and rub it together with his. “Are you a siren for real?”

Wonwoo snickered. “If I’m not a siren, then how do I explain this fin?”

Mingyu laughed at the statement. “Well, just making sure hyung.”

“Anyway Mingyu.” Wonwoo paused, thinking if he should say what he wanted to say.

“What?”

“What are you doing here in the ocean? I mean sailing and stuff. I’m sure you have a home to come back to.”

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo. He thought he surely knew this half-siren in front of him, but he couldn’t recall anything related to him.

“It’s too boring in the castle. I’m glad my father lets me do whatever I want though. I mean yeah I’m not sailing for nothing. I send help to those who are in need, still under my father’s direction but at least I’m not stuck inside the castle.”

“You’re here with your friends, aren’t you?” Both of them still maintain the eye contact.

Mingyu nodded. “My best friends since I’m a kid.”

Wonwoo chuckled. “Cute.”

“Did you just call me cute?” Mingyu enlarged his eyes, laughing in the process.

“What if I said yes?” Wonwoo challenging him. Mingyu paused. This siren was sure bold but he didn’t know that this would be affect his mind so much.

“Uh, hyung...” Mingyu trailed off.

“Yes handsome?”

Mingyu paused once again. They only knew each other for only two days but the siren was flirting with him already.

“Why are you so quiet baby?” Wonwoo scooted closer to Mingyu, while the latter didn’t move an inch until Wonwoo’s bare shoulder pressed against him.

“Hyung, d—don’t you think you need to go already?” Mingyu stuttered.

Wonwoo shook his head. “Do you want me to go that bad sweety? What if I still wanna be here with you hm?”

“Uh… I need to go hyung, my friend is awake. You need to go too before they see you.” Mingyu stood up and bowed slightly to Wonwoo before leaving the siren on the lower deck.

Wonwoo’s smile faltered. Was this how Mingyu felt when he ran away last night? Wonwoo sighed and decided to go back.

***

Days and nights went by. It felt like a routine where Wonwoo visited Mingyu every single night, they talked and laughed together, with some attempts of Wonwoo flirting with Mingyu and the latter being a blushing mess.

Today would be the last day before Mingyu’s ship reached the south land. The man sat on the lower deck waiting for the siren to appear.

It wasn’t a long wait until he hears a song and see Wonwoo swim closer to him. He helped the siren to sit beside him, and they stared at each other for a while.

Wonwoo’s wet hair, bare face, bare shoulders, he didn’t know when else he would be able to look at this half-human again after he gets back to the land.

“Penny for your thoughts, baby?” Wonwoo touched Mingyu’s chin, and the latter jolted.

He got used to Wonwoo calling him all sort of lovely nicknames after nights being together. He still didn’t know why this siren was so persistent on flirting. It wasn’t that he minded anyway.

“Hyung, are you—uh, a siren for real?” He started. Wonwoo creased his forehead.

“You asked about this weeks ago Mingyu.” He leaned his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. He could feel that the latter tensed from the skinship. He has never actually been this close with Mingyu. Wonwoo smiled.

“Did I?” Mingyu scratched his nape, laughed a little.

“You did. Why do you want to know so bad? Is there something bothering you?” The siren lifted his head from the taller and stared deep into Mingyu’s dark brown eyes.

“I feel like I’ve known you before hyung. No. I mean when I was still on the land.” He stated.

“And?”

“I was wondering, uh—if you’re actually not a real siren.” He paused. “And—if we actually know each other.”

Wonwoo thought for a moment. Should he reveal the truth? But if Mingyu wasn’t able to remember him after he told him the truth, it wouldn’t change the condition.

“I’m a siren, Mingyu.” He finally decided to lie about this. He wanted Mingyu to remember him on his own. “I honestly don’t know if we actually know each other before.”

Hurt. That was what Wonwoo felt inside his heart. He didn’t want to lie. Not to Mingyu to be exact. But he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t make the latter remember him this way. Mingyu should regain his memory back himself.

He suddenly felt a pair of soft lips on his own. He didn’t even get prepared for this. He thought after all those nights spent together, Mingyu didn’t feel anything for him and he was so close to giving up.

He didn’t know if this kiss was lingering with love or just a kiss out of curiosity. Their lips didn’t move. It just stayed connected, both unsure whether to take it further.

Wonwoo pulled back first. He didn’t know how to react.  He looked at the younger’s eyes and finds them staring at him closely.

“I need to go Mingyu.” With that, the siren swam back to his place.

 

The kiss surprised him. His body just reacted on his own and when he realized, he already had his lips on Wonwoo’s

He could feel fireworks and butterflies inside his stomach. But all of it as gone when it was replaced with flashbacks and vague memories came flooding into his mind. It looked like a broken film. It kept repeating again and again until Wonwoo pulls back, looking as stunned as he was.

“Hy—”

“I need to go Mingyu.”

“No—Wait!”

Too late. Wonwoo had dived deeper into the ocean.

Too late for him to tell that he finally remembers, and that he actually fell in love with his best friend.

***

His mind went blank. Since the day they arrived at the south land, and started to help the people there, he couldn’t even focus on his work. He would always either drop or break things. Until one day Seungcheol snapped at him.

“Pull your thoughts together man! We’re not here to spend your father’s wealth for nothing!”

The taller stayed quiet. He didn’t even apologize. Instead, he pulled off a blank face.

“Mingyu, I know there’s something bothering you.” Seungcheol pats his back, somehow trying to comfort him.

Mingyu didn’t react to the touch. He kept still on his position.

“Tell me when you’re ready man. You’re not alone.” Seungcheol left Mingyu with his thoughts.

Mingyu couldn’t feel anything but pain. He regretted every chance he had when he met Wonwoo before. He now remembered every single thing. When they were kids, schooling together, playing on the grass in the backyard with Wonwoo’s cat and Mingyu’s puppy, sleeping next to each other sometimes, sharing everything they can share, until the day Wonwoo went missing and he remembered being depressed for a while that his mother and father had to erase his memory about Wonwoo and his family. It pained him so much. He’s been waiting so long to tell the older that he loved him so much, but fate was cruel. He blamed it all to the fate.

“We’re going back to the castle tonight Gyu. The King can’t wait to see you.” Jun informed him about their departure from the island, and the latter nodded.

“Be happy Kim Mingyu. We don’t know what awaits us in the future, but you have to be positive.” Jun pats his back and leaves.

‘ _What awaits me in the future?_ ’

 

The trip back home wasn’t long. Since their castle was closer to the south land. People on their island apparently threw a big party to welcome their prince and his friends back to the land, as well as his parents in the castle. Mingyu shook his head. After months of sailing, he of course missed home. But it didn’t beat the feeling he feels for the siren. He didn’t even meet him on his way back to the castle. He hoped he would hear him sing and talk to him again. He waited in the lower deck but no signs of the siren. Wonwoo was nowhere to be found. There was one time he was being desperate, he shouted Wonwoo’s name in the middle of the night, to the far ocean, hoping his best friend would hear him and laugh at him just like the old times. He was about to jump into the water when Hansol found him – he still couldn’t spot the siren.

“My son! You’re back!” His father got down from his throne and walked to Mingyu. He bowed 90 degrees until his father told him to stand back up.

“How are you son? Are you having fun? Oh my! Look at you! You’ve grown up so much in the span of months!” now it’s his mother’s turn to hug him tight. Though he had a little sister, being away from her one and only son surely made her emotional. She bawled her eyes out.

“mother I’m still the same.” Mingyu hugged his mother back. His mother shook her head.

“No son! You’re way taller now oh my God.” She put her hands on her chest, shocked expression visible on her face.

“I’ve always been tall mother.” Mingyu chuckled which made his mother hug him once again and shoo him off to rest.

He entered his room. It’s been so long since the last time he slept on his bed. And been too long since he slept with his best friend. He honestly missed him so much but he couldn’t do anything since he didn’t know where his best friend was. He knew that Wonwoo might be still at the ocean but he didn’t even meet him on the way back home.

He laid down on his bed. Still soft but cold. He tried to sleep but he couldn’t stop thinking about Wonwoo. He really wanted to meet him again, and help him to become human again. But he really didn’t know how. Hours went by, he eventually felt tired and fell asleep quick, with Wonwoo still on his mind.

***

“So Mingyu,” His father trailed off at the dinner hall. Mingyu stopped eating and stared at his father.

“Yes?”

“Are you ready?”

“For what?” Mingyu couldn’t understand. His mother smiled at him.

“Your engagement party baby. That’s why we called you home.” His mother told him.

Suddenly, Mingyu just lost his appetite.

“When will it be held?”

“Tomorrow, baby. I’ll marry you off with a princess from the east land.” His father answered.

“But I haven’t met her yet?” Mingyu chewed slowly.

“You’ll meet her in the morning, Mingyu, don’t worry. You’ll love her. She’s adorable.”  
‘ _I don’t care if she’s adorable or not. I want to marry Wonwoo_.’ Mingyu huffed in his mind before eating everything left on his plate.

“I’m done. Thank you for the food.” He stood up and left the dining room, earning a scolding from his father.

But he didn’t care. He didn’t wanna get married this way. He wanted to marry Wonwoo. Only Wonwoo.

He sat on his bed when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He called.

“Young Master, Your Majesty asked me to tell you the plan for tomorrow’s event.”

Mingyu sighed.

“Go on.”

“We’re gonna have breakfast with the princess’ family in the morning, and you are planned to have a short walk around the castle with her in the afternoon and the engagement party in the evening.” His personal butler told him.

“I can’t back out now, can I?” Mingyu mumbled.

“Even if you want to, you know you can’t.”

“Thank you Seungkwan. I’ll call you when I need you.” Mingyu hugged his personal butler and his long-time friend.

“Sure hyung. I’ll be there to help you.” Seungkwan went out of Mingyu’s room, leaving the man with his thoughts.

“Is it the end for us, Jeon Wonwoo?”

***

Her name was Cheonsa. Like her name, she had an angelic face, not to mention her delicate features and manners. All the princes would gladly die for her, Mingyu thought. _Not me though._

Their family had breakfast together at Mingyu’s castle, chit-chatting here and there, talking about the joint kingdom, and the soon-to-be family, Mingyu and Cheonsa. In the contrary to Cheonsa’s bright aura, Mingyu didn’t even try to hide his solemn expression. He didn’t give much response even when his mother nudged him in the ribcage. He was just nodding all the time, earning a death glare from his father.

“It’s alright. He must still be tired from the long trip. Let him be.” Cheonsa’s father interrupted.

Mingyu scanned at the family. He knew that they were good people. But his heart didn’t want this. It only wanted Wonwoo.

“So Mingyu,” Cheonsa tried to have his attention. But once again, he didn’t feel interested, so the man didn’t give a good response.

Cheonsa, on the other side, being a cheerful girl she was, didn’t care if Mingyu will answer her or not. She just continued talking.

“Where are we going after lunch later?” She smiled to Mingyu.

“Just around the castle.” The tall man answered shortly.

“I can’t wait.”

Mingyu nodded slightly.

 

Afternoon passed by quickly. They did walk around the castle but no words in exchange. Not that the Princess minded anyway. She was happy only from walking with the prince of her dreams.

In the evening, the prince and the princess were set to get ready for their engagement. Mingyu sat on his bed. He was ready since an hour ago, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Wonwoo. He would risk everything in his life to marry the love of his life.

But, once again, it was too late. The party was already being held, the rings were already brought in. He had to do it. For the castle’s future. He didn’t know if he actually had a future himself.

He heard his door being knocked. After granting permission to come in, Seungkwan steps in his room.

“It’s time for you to go, hyung.” With that, Mingyu nodded his head and walked out of his room.

The castle’s main hall was so packed. There were lots of people waiting for the soon-to-be married couple. Mingyu walked hesitantly to the center stage where the princess was waiting for him with a big smile.

The engagement went on with Mingyu and Cheonsa finally exchanging their rings. After the ceremony, they went around the hall to meet their friends and guests separately.

“Yo man! The first to get married eh?” Chan hugged his hyung and laughed loudly. Mingyu snickered.

“I can’t back off now, can I?”

“Be happy dude, your wife is cute.” Seungcheol patted Mingyu’s back which the latter responded with a frown.

“Can I ever be happy?”

His friends quieted down. They didn’t know why Mingyu kept asking about his own happiness when his supposed to be happiness was right in front of him. They were about to open their mouth when Mingyu suddenly ran outside the building.

 

When he was waiting for his friend to talk, he felt someone staring at him from afar. He turned his head to find that someone. Few moments later, he found the culprit, and he was so shocked. He saw Wonwoo, in a human form, wearing a neat suit, staring at him from his place near the main door.

Mingyu couldn’t decipher what Wonwoo’s gaze meant but when he was about to call his name, Wonwoo was running outside the building. Not wanting to lose him again, he just followed Wonwoo out of his instinct, trusting his long legs to be able to catch up to him.

***

Wonwoo was out of breath. He didn’t have anywhere to go. He couldn’t go back home without his mother and she was still inside, with the host queen. If he knew that this annual party was going to be Mingyu’s engagement party as well, he wouldn’t have agreed to his mother’s request to go with her.

He just turned back into his human form a few days ago. He honestly didn’t know how he became a human again, but his mother said he was found on the sea shore by his castle’s guard and brought back to the castle.

When he was regaining his consciousness, he found his mother on his left side, bawling her eyes out, and when she realized that he was awake, she went and hugged him tight.

_“Wonwoo! My son! You’re back!” Wonwoo’s mother couldn’t contain her happiness. After losing both her husband and her son, she never thought that she will be able to see her son again._

_Wonwoo didn’t hug his mother back, making his mother pull back. “What’s wrong son? Does anything hurt?”_

_“Mother?” Wonwoo asked slowly, afraid that it was only a dream._

_“Yes Wonwoo, it’s mother.” Wonwoo’s mother cried so hard, and Wonwoo thought that it was his cue to hug his mother._

_“Mother,” He, too, couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. He was very happy. He didn’t know that he actually could turn back into a human._

_“I miss you so much, son. I didn’t know what to do after I received news that your father was murdered, and I lost you. I tried to find you all around the country, even abroad but no avail. I was so depressed when our advisor told me to just report you were murdered as well. I didn’t know what to do, Wonwoo-yah. Until last night you were found by one of our guards on the sea shore. I thought it was a dream until I saw you myself. You don’t know how happy I am to find you baby.” His mother cupped Wonwoo’s face in between her delicate hands. He couldn’t understand how happy he was to be back in his mother’s arm again after so long of being lost in the ocean._

_“Where have you been, Wonwoo?” His mother asked him carefully. Wonwoo was not one to talk a lot but he would talk to his mother often._

_“I was—”_

_Wonwoo looked at his mother’s features. The wrinkles were apparent. He touched the crease between his mother’s eyebrows, and he smiled softly._

_“I was cursed mother.”_

_Wonwoo’s mother’s pupils dilated. “No way.”_

_“Yes. When father and I went hunting, we accidentally came across a witch committing a crime. father was trying to protect me, but he got murdered instead. And, me, to avoid divulging her secret, she cursed me into a siren and sent me to the ocean. I was lucky that I got a kind siren family. The mother siren there told me that I was gonna be able to turn back into a human if someone I love returned the favor.” He explained shortly. His mother dazed._

_“I need to say thanks to that mother siren.” She couldn’t stop kissing his son’s face, earning a giggle from Wonwoo._

_“I don’t understand one thing mother.” Wonwoo’s voice stopped his mother’s antics to keep placing kisses all over his face._

_“What is it?”_

_“How did I turn back into a human?”_

_The lady thought for a moment. “Didn’t you say that you’ll be able to turn back into a human if someone you love returned the favor?”_

_Wonwoo nodded._

_“Then who is it that you love?”_

_Wonwoo didn’t say a word. He had been falling in love too deep with his best friend even before he was cursed and turned into a siren. But it wasn’t like he could say it easily. They were best friends after all, he didn’t want to ruin anything between them, if that meant breaking his own heart._

_“There is someone… someone who I loved since before I even got cursed.” Wonwoo admitted. His mother nodded slowly._

_“But I didn’t want to ruin anything between us, even if it means I have to break my own heart seeing him happy.”_

_“So it’s a he,” His mother trailed off._

_“Do you mind?” Wonwoo asked his mother carefully. He didn’t know if his mother would accept his sexuality._

_“NO! Not at all! I’m happy to know that my son is falling in love.” She caressed Wonwoo’s cheek slowly._

_“Do you still love him?”_

_Wonwoo nodded._

_“I think he loves you too, that is why you were able to turn yourself back into a human.” Wonwoo moaned in pain when his mother pinched his now slightly chubby cheek._

_“Aigoo my son is growing up.”_

_Wonwoo blushed so hard. But he suddenly thought of Mingyu. How was he? Was he fine? Was he back home? If yes, did he have a chance to visit him?_

_“Wonwoo?”_

_The pale man snapped back to the reality. Looking at his mother._

_“I heard that Mingyu was back in town. Don’t you want to visit him?” She gave his son a motherly smile._

_“I’m sorry Your Majesty, but Your Highness isn’t allowed to leave the bed for the next few days. Being in the water for so long indeed changed his behavior a little. He needed to adjust to the environment before going out.” Their doctor suddenly interrupted._

_“But will he be able to leave the bed on Saturday? We got the annual invitation to the Kim’s castle and I’m sure Wonwoo here wants to meet his childhood best friend.” He could catch his mother’s wink from where he sat. He widened his eyes. His mother knew. He mentally facepalmed himself._

_“Yes, he will, Your Majesty. But he still can’t go by himself. He needs a companion, just in case.”_

_“You heard him baby? You’re gonna go with me to the Kim’s annual party!”_

_Days and nights passed by. Wonwoo recovered quickly, and Saturday finally approached. He stood in front of his full-body mirror, eyeing his neat suit up and down._

_“Aigoo, my son is so handsome.” His mother entered the room without knocking and hugged him from the side._

_“Are you happy son?”_

_Wonwoo fazed. “Of course I’m happy mother.” He smiled._

_“I’m glad that you are.”_

_“Now keep that smile, you’re gonna meet the love of your life soon.” She pecked Wonwoo’s cheek and left him in his room alone. “Be down in 10!” He heard his mother’s words clearly, but suddenly he just didn’t wanna go._

 

_They arrived shortly at the Kim’s castle. After waiting a short while – because they were almost late – the moderator announced that it was time for the princess to enter the hall. He was confused. Not long after the mc announced that it was the prince’s turn to enter the hall. Wonwoo suddenly felt his stomach churn. He had a bad feeling about this._

_But Mingyu’s entrance erased all of his bad feelings. He was mesmerized. Kim Mingyu was beautiful. Tall, muscled in the right place body, tanned, handsome with that canines showing when he smiled brightly. Wonwoo missed them all. His eyes followed Mingyu’s steps and stopped when Mingyu had stopped in front of the princess. He couldn’t hear nor see anything but those two people standing on a small stage in the center of the hall. He didn’t even hear the words that were spoken to each other until he saw them exchanging rings._

_He felt his world crumbling. All of it. Like nothing was left for him to stay. His mother, who stood beside him the whole time held his arm. Wonwoo didn’t know, probably if it wasn’t for his mother’s strong grip, he would have collapsed right there and caused a scene. He was glad his mother understood and strengthened her grip on Wonwoo’s right arm._

_“Do you want to sit somewhere, honey?” She asked carefully. Wonwoo answered with a shake from his head._

_“I’m alright mother.”_

_His mother looked at his son. If she knew this annual party would be the engagement party for the eldest Kim, he wouldn’t have asked his son to go with her tonight._

_“I need to greet the queen. Are you alright being here alone?” His mother asked, worry evident in her features._

_Wonwoo nodded slowly. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think straight. It felt like his world was crushed right before his eyes. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to run and hide, cry his eyes out but he had no energy._

_His eyes still following every movement of the prince. The latter looked solemn when he was talking to his friends. The former didn’t realize that he was still staring until Mingyu found his eyes. He could see the sadness inside Mingyu’s eyes disappear when he saw him, but he didn’t know why he followed his instincts by running out of the suffocating palace._

_***_

“Jeon Wonwoo!” Mingyu shouted, making his way into the forest behind the castle grounds. He was sure he saw Wonwoo at the party. That meant Wonwoo saw everything. He saw them exchanging rings. Suddenly Mingyu felt weak.

He didn’t think about anything the moment he saw Wonwoo. And when the latter ran, he just followed him. And here he was, in the forest, still unable to find Wonwoo.

He didn’t care about the party in the castle, nor the princess. He only cared about Wonwoo.

“Jeon Wonwoo!” He shouted particularly at nothing again.

“I know you’re there! Come out! Please!”

Wonwoo hid behind a tall big tree, not too far from Mingyu. He heard Mingyu’s voice, but he didn’t know if he was ready to meet Mingyu after all that he’s been through and after what happened tonight back at the castle. He fell on the grass, pressing his knees close to his chest and hid his face there, crying.

 

Mingyu heard a loud thud near his place. He tried to find the source slowly, afraid that it was a beast. Instead, he found the man he loved, sitting on the ground behind a big tree, sobbing.

He dropped on his knees and hugged Wonwoo without even thinking twice. He could feel Wonwoo’s body tense in his arms. He missed the feeling of him being this close to his body. He blamed himself that he forgot about this smaller man in front of him.

Wonwoo’s sobs didn’t stop, even when Mingyu hugged him tight yet careful, afraid to break the already broken glass in front of him. Wonwoo didn’t know why he should cry over this. He should be happy for his best friend, right?

“Wonwoo? You’re Wonwoo, right?” Mingyu let go of his body, trying to peek at Wonwoo’s face.

The former just nodded.

“You don’t know how much I missed you.” Mingyu hugged the man in front of him again.

“Am I allowed to be selfish, Kim Mingyu?” Wonwoo pushed Mingyu’s chests slowly that they weren’t hugging anymore.

Mingyu tilted his head, confused at Wonwoo’s words.

“Am I even allowed to be selfish, Kim Mingyu?” Wonwoo’s teary eyes looked straight inside Mingyu’s hazel eyes.

“What do you mean, hyung?” he still didn’t understand.

“I want to have you all by myself, but I didn’t want to ruin everything that has built between us. Am I allowed to be selfish and ask you to stay?” Wonwoo wiped his tears. But Mingyu’s eyes started to water instead.

“Wonwoo—”

“My mother siren once told me that I would be able to turn back into human if someone that I love, loves me back. And here I am, in front of you, in human form. I thought, attending your annual party would lead me to meet you again, and I can confess properly but—” Wonwoo paused. He took a deep breath.

“I’ve always wanted to turn back into human again, praying and finding ways for a very long time, and when I did I thought it was the best thing to have happened to me, but now I don’t find any reason to stay as a human anymore.” Wonwoo smiled a little. To be honest, that smile pained Mingyu. “I’d better to stay in the ocean, keep being a siren, right?” Wonwoo chuckled.

“I thought you were my reason to be back as a human, but I was wrong. No cursed siren would be able to come back to their original form.” He still chuckled. A painful chuckle. “Because, hearts won’t stay forever after being left for so long, right?”

Wonwoo stood up from his position. “It’s good while it lasted, Mingyu. Do be happy with the princess. Don’t leave her. Treasure her like there’s no tomorrow.” He stood up and started to walk away, knowing it’s almost midnight and his mother would probably be back to their own castle.

“I don’t regret my choice of knowing you, Kim Mingyu. Thank you for everything we had.”

“DON’T GO!”

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks, waiting for Mingyu to say something.

“Don’t you want to see me as a childhood best friend, hyung?”

Wonwoo laughed a little. It pained Mingyu more.

“Kim Mingyu, do you think it’s easy for someone who loves his childhood best friend for so long, being gone, and when he comes back, all he got is his best friend getting engaged with another person right in front of his eyes?”

Mingyu gulped. He didn’t know what to say because, yes. All Wonwoo’s words were true.

“When are you coming back hyung?”

Wonwoo smiled. “I don’t know. Maybe, never?”

“Never?”

“I need to go, Kim Mingyu. Please be happy.”

With those words, Wonwoo disappeared, leaving a stunned Mingyu confused about the confrontation.

***

“Mingyu? Where have you been?”

Soonyoung found him walking back to the castle. The party had finished.

“Did mother and father look for me?”

“They were worried. But I explained that you got stomach ache and went back to your room early.” Soonyoung grinned.

“That’s a bit of dumb explanation but we couldn’t come up with a better one either so you could say that Soonyoung-hyung saved your ass, prince.” Hansol chuckled.

Mingyu smiled watching his best men.

“Did you find him?” Seungcheol asked.

Mingyu hesitated.

“Hyung, can you help me?” He asked Seungcheol.

“What is it?”

“If you meet Wonwoo, tell him that I love him so much. I’ll work it out to call off the wedding.” Mingyu ran to his father.

“GOOD LUCK KIM MINGYU!”

 

He ran upstairs to the master bedroom, knocking frantically until his mother opened the door.

“Mingyu?”

“I need to talk to both of you.”

His mother stepped to the side, letting her son come into their room.

“I met Wonwoo.” He didn’t waste any second.

Both his mother and father stared at him like he was growing a second head.

“Son? Wonwoo’s… gone. It’s been a long time. Please -”

“NO! He’s not!” Mingyu interrupted. “I’m sorry but I saw him. He was here at the engagement.”

“He saw me exchanging rings with the princess, and he ran outside the building so I followed him.”

“But are you sure about this, Mingyu? He was long gone. How is it possible for him to be back?” his father answered, uncertain. To be honest, he loved that kid. When Mingyu planned on proposing to him back then, he was really supportive of their love. But he had no choice, he had to marry Mingyu to someone. If Wonwoo really is back, then maybe things can go back to the way it was.

“He was back. I told you, he was here. But now he’s gone again. He left.” He didn’t bother to hide his sadness. He knew his parents were happy that he found Wonwoo again.

“Kim Mingyu, I’m gonna keep this short. If what you’re telling me is true, I’m going to give you a month to find him and I’ll call off your wedding. If you’re unable to find him within a month, you have to marry the princess.” His father said.

Mingyu stared at his father in disbelief. “You will call off the wedding?”

“Only if you’re able to find Wonwoo. I’ll let you marry him instead.” His father gave him a small smile.

“I love you, dad” Mingyu had never hugged his father this tight.

His mother showered him with all the love he could get. She planted loving kisses all over Mingyu’s face. “I know you can do this, honey.”

Morning came and Mingyu visited Wonwoo’s castle. He tried his luck, hoping that his best friend didn’t mean what he said and is actually still at home waiting for him to confess and call off the wedding. He came face to face with a grieving mother who had lost his son the second time. With Mingyu’s heart breaking into pieces, he makes a promise to Wonwoo’s mother that he’ll find him in time and marry him.

Mingyu gathered his friends and started speaking. “Hyung listen. I need you guys to help me. My father gave me a month to find Wonwoo hyung so I can call off the wedding.”

“What can we do to help?” Hansol put his chin on his palm.

“I need people to come with me to sail and look for him in the ocean. The rest will help me look for him here in land.” He explained.

“And why sailing, again?” Soonyoung now asked.

“Because he met Wonwoo again when the latter was in his siren form.” Seungcheol said.

“So, the siren that you were talking about was Wonwoo hyung?” Seokmin eyes widen in disbelief.

“Yes, Seok. That was Wonwoo hyung.” Mingyu nodded.

“We need to rescue Mingyu’s heart as soon as possible.” Jun screamed excitedly, followed by the rest of his friends. Mingyu felt relief. He wouldn’t trade anything else in the world for his best friends.

“Alright. We’ll start tomorrow, we’ll meet again in a month or less, with constant updates about Wonwoo’s whereabouts.”

 

The sailing team started to follow their path to the south land because that was where Mingyu first met Wonwoo. With a lot of hope of finding Wonwoo and finally marry him, Mingyu would do anything.

Days and nights passed by so quickly. It was almost a month since they have started their journey to find Wonwoo, but both teams failed to locate the person they were looking for.

A day later, he receives news from his father. It sounded like the past, where his father asked him to come back home. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t wanna get married unless it’s Wonwoo.

He half-heartedly goes back home, knowing that he would get married to the princess tomorrow. He repeatedly said sorry to Wonwoo, wherever he was.

His best friends patted his back when he arrived on the island, and rushing him to get plenty of rest, because they knew Mingyu didn’t have much sleep these past few weeks.

 

“Your Highness, you have to wake up.” Mingyu heard a soft knock on his door. He didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want to get up and get ready for a marriage that isn’t with Wonwoo.

“Mingyu hyung?” Seungkwan changed the way he called Mingyu.

“Come on in Seungkwan-ah.”

Seungkwan opened the door and saw Mingyu still under his blanket.

“I don’t wanna get married, Kwan-ah.” Mingyu hugged Seungkwan’s waist when the latter sat on his bed.

“Hyung, you have to. You know you have to be king eventually.” Seungkwan patted Mingyu’s back. “You have to get married as soon as possible, hyung.”

Mingyu frowned. “I’ll get married, but only with Wonwoo Hyung.”

“We know. But you have to get ready. The wedding’s going to start soon.” Seungkwan got up and pulled Mingyu out of his bed. “Now go take a shower and I’ll help you get ready.”

Not too long later, Mingyu came out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel. Seungkwan had already prepared his breakfast and his suit.

They ate together in silence. Seungkwan knew it was so hard for his master and friend. Ever since Mingyu came back home after a month-long trip, he became so quiet. Talking only when he needed to talk. If people didn’t know him, they would think that he was mute.

“You look handsome in this, Your Highness.” Seungkwan pats the back of Mingyu’s suit. Mingyu just sighs, disheartened.

Seungkwan smiled. “It’s time to go, hyung.”

 

The hall was packed with people. Mingyu stood straight at the altar, waiting for his bride to come. He didn’t even sweat. He didn’t feel nervous at all. People said, most people would have cold sweat during their wedding, but he didn’t feel it at all. ‘ _Maybe because I don’t love the bride,_ ’ he thought.

Soon, the main gate opened, revealing the person he is about to marry. But, Mingyu thought his eyes were deceiving him. Instead of wearing a beautiful wedding gown, the person was wearing a suit, just like his but in white. Mingyu widened his eyes. He realized, it wasn’t a bride. It was a groom, and he was beautiful.

The beautiful groom arrived in the altar, where Mingyu stood and staring at every movement he makes.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu blinked, afraid that it was only his imagination.

“It’s been a month, Kim Mingyu?” Wonwoo sent him a small smile.

Mingyu couldn’t contain his happiness. He jumped and hugged his groom.

“Wonwoo hyung.”

“Thank you for loving me, Kim Mingyu.”

“Sorry, but, can we proceed with the wedding?” The wedding presider cleared his throat, making Wonwoo and Mingyu pull back from each other, cheeks burning red. They both nodded in response.

“You guys can continue later, maybe it can be hotter.” the king shouted from his throne, smirking slightly. _‘What an unconventional wedding.’_

“Give me cute baby cousins!!” Seungcheol and Soonyoung yelled from their seats, making Mingyu embarrassed.

Mingyu’s friends all had smiles on their faces, except for Seungkwan who was tearing up with happiness. Wonwoo’s mother was wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. The queen had her hands wrapped around the king’s hand, smiling proudly at the reunited couple.

The wedding presider was looking at the scene in front of him and smiles. ‘ _Now it’s a happy ending._ ’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic until the end, but first i need to apologize to the owner of the prompt that i just worked on, because, i lost some ideas in the middle of writing this so some parts might be not making a sense. Second, i feel like the ending and the plot is kinda lacking. I'll be better in the future, i promise. Third, thank you for every single soul out there who gives this fic a chance. I appreciate every little piece of your attention to this fic. Thank you for leaving kudos, comments, and your views. It means a lot <3
> 
> Hmu on twitter with the same username. I'll be happy to have new mutuals^^
> 
> special thanks to Aiko, she helps me revised this work into a masterpiece <3


End file.
